Ark 26 Episode 6: War on the Horizon
'Participants' Leon!!!!!.jpeg|Leon Ryoji|link=Leon Ryoji Densuke 1.png|Densuke Ryoji|link=Densuke Ryoji 'The Last Trial' Courtroom.jpg Another day takes place in the courtroom as Leon would’ve stood in front of the judges stand once again. His briefcase on the side of the table he was standing at. His badge business suit, which coasted a hefty penny mind you, would’ve been fixed up real nice and neat. He never needed a taylor as he was more than capable of dressing himself up as good as anyone else could. The judge would’ve shuffled through the papers, and the two senators beside him would’ve folded their hands over one another and looked down at Leon. His emerald eyes looking at each man before him today, another man would’ve come up and held up a bible. Leon looked at it, placing his right hand on it, and listening. “Mr.Ryoji do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?” “I swear.” The man would’ve left him to his devices as the judge would’ve spoken. “Resuming the lawsuit and case of the Omega Gene Registration for the 5th time this month. You had the floor yesterday Mr.Ryoji it is the senates turn.” “Fine.” One of the senators would’ve stood up, and began reading from a paper for a moment before clearing his throat. “Mr.Ryoji, you recently represented a man in the court of law by the name of Kin Tasanagi.” Leon swallowed a lump in his throat. “I knew that was going to come up in todays case…they’ve got nothing else to go off of .” he thought. “Mr.Tasanagi was convicted and charged on all counts with Terrorism, attempted American terrorism, destruction of an entire nation and nation’s capital, Manslaughter to an immeasurable degree, and-well the list of crimes continues to go on and on I don’t’ think I need to bother reading it out to you.” He put the papers down. “Is it true, that you and Mr.Tasanagi went to school together once upon a time?” “Indeed it is. Though I don’t know how this proteins to the clause at hand.” The senate put his hand up. “Uhp let me finish. So it’s safe to say that not only did Mr.Tasanagi plead guilty, but you were the same lawyer who tried to get him off? On what grounds.” Leon would’ve straightened himself up before speaking. “On the grounds that Kin Tasanagi was under an influence out of his control. It’s no surprise that the infamous terrorist group the Infinites hand a key hand in that. It seemed however no one was wiling to excuse his crimes for that matter.” The senate spoke. “Do you know why? I’ll tell you why. Because at the end of the day it all came down to the fact that even under direct influence, Kin Tasanagi was more than capable of doing those atrocious feats on his own given his lineage and heritage. Again with the powers, that stream from? The omega gene. You’re not seeing things the way we’re seeing them. you’re looking at things for what they are, but we’ve officially seen how things WILL be. That’s why this clause is in effect.” Leon spoke up. “With all due respect senator, you can’t fairly condone his actions against him. The court could not. I reviewed the case file for nights on end, and the basis of it was given his history and family name that he would’ve done something like this down the line. That’s not justice, that’s bias towards a future one doesn’t want to become a reality. There was nothing factual about his imprisionment. Concerning the omega gene, had circumstances been different it could’ve been anyone in kin’s position under that same influence who could’ve destroyed that nation. Heroes Inc and Lions Corp both fought tooth and nail to-“ “They fought their hardest but in the end it wasn’t enough. Why? Because the threat wasn’t controlled. The persona Tasangi adapted as a wild card the moment he surfaced. Sure it could’ve been anyone, but would this be any less severe if it was? You’re going to argue that if proper restraint, rugles, and regulations hadn’t been in place ,that this disaster wouldn’t have had any kind of different outcome?” Leon looked away for a second. “No…no it wouldn’t have.” “My point exactly. This has been your final argument and you’ve provided only theories and wild junctures. Good or evil, this country, no…the world realizes that there are people out there with great power. This country also realizes that with power so great it must be pointed and aimed in the right direction. There must be a higher power than it to make a better place for the people who live here.” Leon closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. “Understood. “ He had no more arguments, only a statement. “Tell me your honor.” Leon and the judge locked eyes for a moment before he continued speaking. “In a court of law which dictates the fate of the people: Right vs wrong, or fact vs fiction.” The judged would’ve frowned at Leon, picking up his gavel and talking. “Neither. It’s fact vs opinion.” He banged the gavel. “Case dismissed.” Leon packed up his things, and picked up his brief case. As he did however the talkative senator would’ve spoken up. “Oh Mr.Ryoji. Just for verification purposes….what is your omega gene level?” Leon would’ve turned around and giving him a stern look he’d answer. “It’s D. I’m a level D. The required amount to be considered a “citizen.” The senate nodded. “I see. I was wondering because I was recently looking up your file. I noticed you used to have a criminal record, but it was expunged…mysteriously. On top of that, you were in the GMAF’s one year and…if I can recall.” He’d fold his arms. “I saw you using lightning and flying around the ring. You wouldn’t happen to still be able to do that would you?” “No. I haven’t been able to for a long time.” “So you’re telling me if I were to just request a quick scan of your level, I wouldn’t find anything lethal? I mean…they do say back in the day you were the Black Dusk. He has been around lately.” Leon looked the man straight in the face, rolling up his sleeve and exposing his arm. “If you wish to test me please do so.” The senator looked at the guard. The guard took a wrist device, and held it up to leon’s bare arm scanning it. The scanner dinged and spoke. “Grade D. Least to not Dangerous, those with this Omega gene level have a scale of 51-55. This is the only point class that doesnt move in the 10's. After 55, the points all jump for 10 a piece. These arent labled at threats, but never the less not really accepted by humans either. These will typically be simple humans with either one or two peak human attributes.” The security guard nodded and so did Leon. “Carry on Mr.Royji….it was nice talking with you.” Leon turned to walk out of the courtroom. They would’ve caught him if Leon hadn’t created a special agent designed to dim his omega gene level to specific scanners other than his own. This way he could traverse undetected and not have to register. As far as the city was concerned, Leon Ryoji was just another civilian with a lawfirm. As he stepped out the courtroom, he wasn’t greeted to his son. He was back at the lawfirm in the Plaza studying for the day. Leon was very strict about that and his physical dieting. Leon would’ve exhaled through his nostrils, looking down as he made his way down that long stoney path near the Washington moument. “They don’t understand…War is coming. With all these events going down at once…there isn’t a city around that’s safe from what’s about to come.” Leon clenched his fist. “Looks like I’ll have to fight this battle from the other side of the law…” Leon spoke aloud to himself. As he did however a voice would’ve come from behind him. “You never have to fight the battle alone…son.” Leon turned around to see Densuke? His father who was an on the run fugitive for betraying the inc. Leon looked around frantically. “Father what are you doing here? If they catch you here of all places-“ “Don’t worry. I’m wearing a DNA cloak. Ochigi’s latest invention. It prevents visibility from anyone who doesn’t share my DNA signature i.e anyone besides my own flesh and blood. It can also be selective but that’s a story for another day. Leon I needed to talk to you about some of the things going on around you that you need to be aware of.” Leon stuffed a hand in his pocket. “You’ve caught wind of the changing tides to I see.” Densuke walked beside him. “Son I rode the wave of that changing tide. I didn’t like the surf one bit. Ever hear of Shining Knights Conglomerate?” “Only in certain high roller circles. Their some big time pharmaceutical company right?” Densuke shook his head and put a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Let me fill you in exactly what’s been going on right under our noses….” Category:Ark 26 Category:Omega Gene Registration Act